That 70's Hogwarts
by Redstar96
Summary: Hogwarts; 1976  The Gang Eric, Donna, Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and Kelso, are in their 6th year of Hogwarts. Will they survive the tribulations of school, or will the gang fall apart?  Co-Written with BringMeToLife340
1. Hogwarts: Sep, 1st, 1976

**Hey, Ya'll! I don't own That 70's Show, no matter how much my life is like it if you subtract the drugs and sex. For Harry Potter, I have already said I don't own it...Read my other Harry Potter Crossover for my Disclaimer on that!**

**Thanks to my co-author , BringMeToLife340.**

Hogwarts: Sep, 1st, 1976.

"Hello Hogwarts!" Eric Foreman said as he stepped off the train. This was his sixth year and he was ready to make this the best year yet. He watched as the little first years walked away. He remembered his first time. He was frightened stiff he would end up in Slytherin. His father probably would have dissowned him.

"Yeah, Hogwarts! Best place anywhere. As long as the Ministry doesn't ruin it for us too." Hyde, Eric's best friend said putting his hand on Eric's shoulder. "It's a conspiracy to ruin our minds."

"Everything is a conspiracy to you." Eric said looking around one last time. "Even something as amazing as school."

Hyde rolled his eyes. He grabbed his school bag covered in muggle band stickers and began walking towards the horseless carriges. Hyde, would know the most about muggle bands. He was a muggle born.

Eric nearly fell forward as his friend Kelso and his bratty girlfriend, Jackie, came off the train. Eric still didn't know why they were dating.

"So you eyeing that Lilly was just making sure no one was prettier than me?" Jackie asked looking bratty, like always.

Kelso looked at her with a dumbstruck look that always plaugued his face. "Yeah, because Lilly is only a close second to you."

"Good!" Jackie smiled and spun around. "I am going to see if Donna is done at the prefect car." She skipped off back into the train.

Donna, the image of the redhead was a nice thought. Eric had tried to follow Donna earlier to watch her change into her uniform. Seeing as they rode to the school on a train, and the train didn't help make already loud footsteps any quieter, she had punched him in the face as he sheepishly explained what he followed her for.

"Dude," That was Hyde's way of addressing Eric, "Are you coming or not? We're not going to wait for you any longer."

With a huff, Eric grabbed his carry on bag and swung into the horseless carriage. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Suddenly the cry of a Spanish accent was heard in the distance. Eric poked his head out of the carriage to see a little tiny dark haired person running towards the now moving carriage.

"That would be Fez." Hyde groaned. "Every single year he gets caught up trying to ask some helpless girl for her phone number and misses the carriages. The poor bastard has to walk in the rain every year."

"Well help me get him in here then!" Eric stuck his hand out the side and cried Fez's name. "Grab my hand and we'll pull you up!"

Fez's short legs could only carry him so far. He huffed and puffed his way up the muddy path, dirt flinging onto his clothes in chunks. "I'm trying!" He grabbed onto Eric's clammy hand and pulled himself into the carriage. "Phew. I didn't know you had that in you, Eric."

Hyde smirked, "You've always had girl arms."

"Do not get on Eric too badly." Fez said almost making Eric feel a little better. "In my country, people get their arms taken off if they are too girly!"

"That didn't make me feel any better." Eric said brushing the dirt off his uniform that Fez had tracked into the carriage.

"You know, I really don't think it was meant to." A stray voice from next to Fez said. The guy had round glasses and a smile known throught the school. James Potter. How the heck did they get stuck in a carriage with him and and Sirius Black, his best friend? They were known to play the best pranks anywhere. Even Hyde couldn't claim to have stirred as much trouble as they had.

"It wasn't. Finally, someone not from my country understands me!" Fez said laughing.

Sirius started rolling in laughter. "No one understands you. I feel sorry for the teachers."

The rest of the ride was rather awkward. They finally reached the castle and they each went to their tables. From the Ravenclaw table, all Eric could do was pray for the meal to start. If only the first years could just get sorted already. He noticed Fez at the Hufflepuff table alone. No girl would even attempt to sit with him. Didn't help the rest of the people he usually hung out with were at totally different tables. Kelso was in his house, but he was sitting near to Jackie, who was avoiding Fez. It was rather sad the gang wasn't together. The gang was known for using a room they found one day when they needed a place to use their stuff. It became their personal hang out.

Eric looked down the Ravenclaw table. There was Donna. He very much wished his charade to catch her changing had worked. He had a crush on her since they were little and she had moved next door.

He looked away, hoping she wouldn' shoot him her pissed off look. There at the Slytherin table, Jakie was blowing kissed to Kelso. He was pretty sure McGonagle would catch them and tell them to stop their P.D.A.

Then, sure enough, McGonagle marched past Kelso and smacked him across the back of the head. She was always right on time. Eric was certain she had grown eyes in the back of her head during puberty. Then again, he didn't believe Minerva McGonagle was capable of being a pubescent teenager.

Eric just sat at the Ravenclaw table glumly, his eyes beginning to close ever so slowly. If the sorting wasn't over with soon he may have fallen asleep in the Great Hall.

"Foreman's nodding off!" shrieked Jackie from across the room. Her irritatingly high voice was like nails on a chalk board to him. The only reason he even tolerated the brat was because she was Kelso's girlfriend, even though everyone knew that Jackie was seeing Sirius Black on the side. Last year Fez had seen the two of them eating each other's mouths off in the library; and once Fez knows a secret it doesn't stay a secret for long.

The bottom line was: Everyone except for Kelso knew that Jackie was cheating on him. All of those people just weren't willing to tell the poor kid.

James, Sirius, and Hyde were all trying to see if they could get away with charming Severus Snape's meal at the Slytherin table, except he most likely was never going to notice as long as he kept gawking at Lily Evans. He'd probably choke and turn blue before realizing he was dying.

Eric just kept repeating in his head 'They're all idiots'. . . along with 'Let's get this show on the road. My stomach's beginning to sound like it's preying on a baby gazelle'

Being a Ravenclaw was boring, thought Eric. Sure, he got to be smart, but the only person he even truly knew from the Ravenclaw table was that foxy redhead, Donna. And she didn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to him. When she did it was to meet her fist with his face.

**Review anyone?**


	2. Perfect Pink Nails

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the slow update. My Grandfather passed away last month bringing some pain and intense writer's block. Then Christmas added to the writers block for the both of us.**

**We are back though, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we had fun writing it. Jackie is my favorite. Probably because people say I look like Mila...**

Jackie sat at the Slytherin table. She examined her perfectly painted pink nails with a file, she decided that she wouldn't rest until her nails were an exact half moon shape. Dear Lord, she thought to herself, how long will this speech last? Jackie had been squashed in-between a smelly third year and the greasy Severus Snape, who always gave her the chills. She reckoned that the grease and odor coming off of both of the boys would deflate her hair any minute. If only she could sneak out of the Great Hall to visit Sirius. The boy knew how to kiss, whether he was Gryffindor or not-

"H-Hey Jackie." Came a bashful voice from behind her. She whirled around to find a tall lanky boy standing over her. His dark hair was falling into his wide gray eyes, making him seem innocent and thoughtful. Jackie would have guessed that he was a sixth year, but his rounded ruddy cheeks, and the slight curve to his belly, made him seem three years younger.

"Do I know you?" She scoffed.

The boy looked down at his Oxfords, his long dark lashes were lowered sweetly, "No, I don't think so." Jackie drummed her nails across the table impatiently, "Then why are you talking to me "

"Someone wanted me to give you this!" The boy said digging into his robes and pulling out a small paper. He held it out for her to take. She grabbed the letter. Maybe it was from Sirius or Kelso? Either one would be great.

"Your welcome!" the plump faced kid said in sarcasm.

"Whatever, whoever you are!" She waved her hand acting like he was one of her house elves. Donna, the person she stole her test results from and only girl friend outside of Slytherin, had told her it was rude, but why would Jackie care?

"It's, it's, Frank!" the round faced boy said stuttering.

"Whatever!" She opened it and sighed as it wasn't from either Kelso or Sirius. Instead, it was from that Gryffindor jerk-face Hyde.

_Yo Pure blood brat!,_

_Tell Snively, to stop staring at Lilly and be careful what he puts In his mouth._

_-Hyde _

_P.s.__Sirius said something about a hiding place in a passage behind a one eyed witch. Not that I really wanted to tell you that._

Jackie smiled that Sirius found a better hiding spot. Fez, that dumb Hufflepuff foreign kid had caught them in the library and told everyone. (Save Michael, thank goodness for that!) She went back to the actual reason for the letter, why would that jerk tell her to tell Mr .Grease that? She looked over to Snape's plate and screamed as Severus stuffed a live snake into his mouth. He was unfazed until her shrill made the entire hall stare their way.


	3. Red Flowing Hair

Chapter 3:

The moment Severus bit down on the hissing snake he immediately leapt backwards. The clang of plates and the sharp noise of silverware falling to the floor momentarily distracted everyone from the fact that Severus had rolled backwards off his bench and onto the floor. He felt his ivory cheeks flush a bright red_, Lily must think of me as a laughing stock. Maybe if I just crawl out of here the caretaker will let me leave unnoticed_. Except, right then, he saw two booted feet stomp right in front of his eyes_. No...not right tonight_, he thought.

"Looks like Snivelly's got himself a bit of treacle pudding in his hair. As if it wasn't greasy enough, he probably won't even notice the extra food in his hair." James Potter smirked. His tone was dark and condescending, which was usual, but only when he spoke to members of the Slytherin house.

Severus stood on his feet and brushed off the sticky dark pudding from his robes, "Just leave it, Potter." He rolled his eyes, but when he did so they met Lily's brilliant green eyes. He shoved his dark locks out of his hair and stormed out of the hall, he no longer wanted to deal with the dense students in that room.

That Potter was nothing but a thorn in his side. He was the reason Lilly didn't talk to him. Or even look at him. Lilly had at one time been his friend in childhood.

He had grown to love her as more than just a friend. Up until the point when Potter had pushed him so far over the edge he called her a Mudblood. He still regretted it. She hated him. It was Potter and all of his precious friend's faults. Now Potter had his eyes on her, as he always had.

Severus stopped outside the great hall and leaned up against the wall. He tried combing the food from his hair. It was stuck slightly. All he could think was, _Damn that Potter._

"Greasy Snapey." Peeves, the Poltergeist floated by and laughed at Severus.

"Greasy Snapey sat in the Great Hall,

Greasy Snapey had a Great Fall!

He ate a snake, that he thought was cake,

Greasy Snapey was laughed at by one and all!" Peeves danced through the air and Severus was almost too upset to get on him. _This year was already off to a great start!_

"Shut up Peeves." A redhead Ravenclaw Severus knew from potions came out, pointing her wand at Peeves. "Or I tell everyone that it was really you who was making the smoke in the seventh floor corridor!"

Peeves laughed. "I did not do that silly!" Peeves made a silly face at her.

"Well they would more likely believe me than you. I have straight A's remember?" The Ravenclaw girl said putting her hand on her hip.

Peeves' transparent face fell. He floated away quickly.

Severus looked over to the girl. Was she also here to make fun of him? Then why was she shooing Peeves away?

The red headed girl, with a mock flick of her wand, sent Peeves running the opposite direction. She stuffed her wand back into the pocket of her robes and raked her hair from her eyes, "Heh. Sorry about that. Peeves gets on everyone's nerves. I think maybe, if he had a friend, he wouldn't be so cruel to everyone."

"You preach about such things as if someone would want to be his friend." said Severus with a tone of humor to his voice. He couldn't help but watch her hair fall over her shoulder, it was _just _like Lily's. The way it cascaded down her back-

"I would be his friend if he stopped being cruel. It's a vicious cycle." She grinned delightedly, "I'm June. June Williams." Her eyes drifted from his face to his robes that were covered in pudding, "And you are?"

Severus watched as her wide brown eyes examined his appearance. He almost liked the way she studied him. It wasn't in a judging way, it was as if she wanted to help him, or she felt sorry for him, "Severus Snape, but I'm sure you already knew that from the rhyme that Peeves was singing so well." The way she laughed at his not-so-funny jokes made him smile. She was the first person to be kind to him since Lily had stopped speaking to him. It was a nice change of commonality.

"June!" An annoying little Hufflepuff with a foreign accent announced coming from the great hall. "You cannot escape me forever." The way he rolled his 'Rs' annoyed Severus deeply. The kid always annoyed Severus, mainly because he was more strange than he was, and even he was made fun of less. Snape looked away, the foreign mudblood was probably going to get a date with this girl before Snape could even consider it.

"Fez!" June said raising her shoulders. "You know how I feel about you. You are only good as a friend."

"You say that now my Goddess!" Severus was ready to fall over laughing as Fez spoke. "But when I am even more beautiful, you will want me!" Fez blew her a kiss and slid back into the Great Hall.

June rolled her eyes and bit her lip looking back to Snape. "I better go. Nice to meet you, Severus!" She walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Goodbye," Snape lingered on her name, "June." 


End file.
